


Cigarettes on Balconies || jjk x pjm

by jktopsjm



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin, Boys In Love, G.C.F in Tokyo, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Ratings: R, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jktopsjm/pseuds/jktopsjm
Summary: [[somewhere I lost a piece of me, smoking cigarettes on balconies.]]°Jeon Jungkook es un estudiante que trabaja como cajero en un supermercado para pagar sus estudios como bailarín.°Park Jimin abandonó su hogar debido a sus padres abusivos y homofóbicos. Su día a día consiste en atender clientes detrás del mostrador de una pequeña farmacia.°Ambos viven en un asequible edificio en el barrio de Guro, y alivian su estrés cotidiano en más de una manera. ¿Será su compañía suficiente para lidiar con el peso de la vida?*inspirado en el himno Jikook, There For You - Troye SivanALERTA: contiene escenas maduras en futuros capitulos, temas referentes a abuso y homofobia. leer bajo propio riesgo.





	1. Uno

Si había algo que Jungkook entendió desde muy pequeño es que la vida era una mierda.   
Generalmente no se quejaba de todas las malas experiencias, de las personas que lo hirieron, y mucho menos de su situación actual. Pero habían momentos, como este, en el que solamente deseaba sentir el viento acariciar su rostro y el adictivo sabor de tabaco en sus labios.

Su rutina diaria no era la más saludable, pero después de tanta presión...de tanto estrés, eso es lo que menos le interesaba al joven bailarín con los sueños por los suelos. Al llegar a casa después de un cansado día de trabajo en el supermercado, Jungkook tiraba su mochila en cualquier lado de su confinado apartamento, agarraba el encendedor colocado estrategicamente en la mesa de café justo a la par de la entrada, y se dirigía al techo del repugnante y barato edificio ubicado en el distrito Guro, Seúl. 

No era inusual que Jungkook, a sus 21 años ya se sintiera derrotado por la vida, hastiado de todo lo que lo rodeaba. En momentos como este, en el que perdía las ganas de vivir, lo único que lo motivaba era sentarse en la orilla del espacioso techo y encender un cigarrillo que contrastaba muy bien con la oscuridad del cielo. Sus noches eran las mismas; se colocaba el cigarro en su mano derecha, recostaba su espalda sobre la silla de patio y escuchaba música a un volumen decente. 

Eran momentos como esos los que valían la pena. Poder observar las estrellas mezclarse perfectamente con las luces de la ciudad, , vagamente escuchar el sonido de los carros disiparse en la suave música que lograba que lágrimas salieran de los cansados ojos de Jungkook.

No recordaba exactamente cuando fue la última vez que se sintió vivo, que sintió que su vida tenía un propósito. Solo estaba seguro de que en mucho tiempo lo único que lo ha hecho feliz es el sentimiento de estar en la cima del mundo cuando enciende ese cigarro y observa a las personas pasar desapercibidas en las ocupadas calles. Jungkook se pregunta qué se sentirá vivir tu sueño. No es que el chico sea muy ambicioso, pero trabajar como cajero en un supermercado no es exactamente como el se había imaginado su futuro. Usualmente esos pensamientos involucraban una fina academia de baile, un cómodo y cálido hogar, y unos brazos que abrazar luego de un ocupado día. No, Jungkook no le pedía mucho a la vida.

La realidad era que Jungkook, tras perder a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 14 años, se apartó de toda persona que lo quiso ayudar en ese entonces. Él no siempre fue un adolescente apático y depresivo. Quien lo hubiera conocido cuando era tan solo un niño le costaría imaginar que crecería tan solo y tan...miserable. Jungkook se ha jurado a sí mismo no hablar sobre sus problemas con alguien, pero sus ojos hacen todo el trabajo de hacerle saber a quién se cruza en su camino que él sufre.

Jungkook no se podía quejar de su vida del todo. Si no hubiera sido porque debía pagar la universidad de alguna manera, no hubiera conseguido tan horrendo trabajo como cajero en un supermercado de mala muerte y no hubiera conocido al único amigo que lo ha apoyado en toda flaqueza del cansado estudiante. Taehyung, dos años mayor que él, aunque solo de edad ya que mentalmente era un niño de ocho años, lo conocía perfectamente y entendía los duros momentos que su amigo constantemente pasaba.

Si Jungkook creía que su vida era difícil, Taehyung ha vivido un infierno. Su padre lo echó fuera de casa cuando llevó a su novio Hoseok la primera vez buscando la aceptación de ellos y su sexualidad. Obviamente, fue imposible concebir que su pequeño y perfecto hijo fuera una "desgracia" como ellos le dejaron claro al cerrar la puerta en su cara húmeda de lágrimas. Desde ese entonces, Tae ha trabajado arduamente para pagar el pequeño apartamento que comparte con su novio y para no abandonar su sueño de ser músico.

A pesar de que los padres de Jungkook ya no estaban con él, Jungkook estaba seguro que lo hubieran amado a pesar de ser gay. Lo podía confirmar luego de incontables memorias que tenía cuando era tan solo un niño de seis años enamorado de su compañero de clase en la escuela. Sus padres nunca le dijeron que era incorrecto o asqueroso. Al contrario, hicieron lo posible para aceptarlo e incluso conocer al niño que tanto volvía de cabeza el mundo del pequeño e inocente niño. 

Un recuerdo particular del joven era cuando los niños grandes decidieron que era divertido molestar al pequeño de lentes redondos y sonrisa de conejito. Se acercaron a él con aires de intimidación, preparados a propinar tremendo golpe en la cara del indefenso niño de nueve años en ese entonces. Con lo que no contaban los bravucones es que un niño de cabello castaño y una altura adorablemente corta bloquearía el paso y les gritaría sin sombra de miedo en sus ojos. Jungkook, en el lugar de esos niños, se hubiera reído mucho y acariciado las infladas mejillas del niño; sorprendentemente y afortunadamente, eso no ocurrió y dejaron al par de amigos en paz. 

Pero para colmo de colmos, Jungkook no volvió a saber del pequeño amigo que muchas veces fue su compañía en los recreos. Un día dejó de aparecer y Jungkook se sintió traicionado por no recibir una despedida siquiera. Tal hecho lo lastimó tanto que empujó cualquier recuerdo del castaño en lo más profundo de su mente hasta el punto de no recordar su nombre. Siguió adelante con su vida, como debía hacerlo, siendo perfectamente consciente de que las mujeres jamás serían un problema en su vida. 

Tantos pensamientos destructivos son los que agobian la mente de Jungkook en el día a día; sin embargo, cuando sostiene el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, es como si el humo se llevará cualquier inseguridad, cualquier duda. Su adicción al tabaco fue meramente accidental, no lo buscó por ningún lado, simplemente llegó a él cuando más lo necesitaba. La primera vez fue en el apartamento de Taehyung y Hoseok. Su amigo Yoongi estaba de visita y no paraba de quejarse del estúpido trabajo que tenía como vendedor en una tienda de artículos para el hogar. Él joven de 25 años no era el más cordial o amigable que digamos, así que no era extraño que le estresara lidiar con tantas personas en un día. Jungkook lo observaba tranquilamente al otro lado de la habitación cuando Yoongi decidió pararse y salir del edificio a "aliviar un poco el jodido estrés que se cargaba", como mencionó antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Taehyung y Hoseok tocándose inapropiadamente en el mueble opuesto a Jungkook terminó de convencerlo, iba a acompañar a Yoongi. Al salir, vio al chicho de cabellos blancos con la espalda recostada en el muro del edificio tomando profundos respiros después de acercar el cigarro a su boca. Ver las facciones relajadas de su cara le dio mucha envidia a Jungkook, acercándose con timidez a Yoongi dispuesto a intentar lo que luego se convertiría en su predilección. 

La memoria deja un sabor amargo en la boca de Jungkook, optando por enfocarse en la letra de la canción que sonaba en ese momento. Se acercó el cigarro a los labios una vez más y luego lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con su zapato. Estaba a punto de regresar al apartamento; paró la música, colocó la silla en su posición original, y se dio la vuelta para regresar al apartamento y dormir al menos unas horas. Sin embargo, la extraña figura de un chico no más alto que él lo tomó por sorpresa. 

"Oye, ¿No eres tú el chico lindo que vive en el 420?"


	2. Dos.

"Oye, ¿No eres tú el chico lindo que vive en el 420?"

Jungkook casí se atraganta en su propia saliva después de escuchar al humano con apariencia de ángel parado frente a él. Aunque, si creían que iba a admitirlo en voz alta, están muy equivocados. ¿Cómo sabía este extraño en qué apartamento vivía él? ¿Cómo es posible que Jungkook no sabía de su existencia? ¿Qué hace este hermoso ser humano en el techo del edificio a las 2:00 AM? Tantas preguntas invadieron la mente del joven en ese momento, tornando la situación en un silencio incómodo.

El chico parado frente a él aclaró su garganta y añadió una pequeña risa nerviosa.

"Soy un idiota. Apenas te conozco y es lo primero que sale de mi boca. Mi nombre es Jimin, sé que eres del 420 porque vivo cruzando el pasillo del piso."

Jimin, Jimin, Jimin. ¿Es ese un sinónimo de hermoso? Porque Jungkook estaba jodidamente seguro de que reconocía el nombre y tenía sentido que lo fuera. Cualquier palabra u oración que Jungkook quería formular se atoraba en su garganta, dejándolo completamente incapaz de emitir un sonido. <> pensó el joven al darse cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba y le sonreía.

"Oh, nunca te había visto."

<< Wow Jungkook, ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? Felicidades por parecer más idiota de lo normal >> El joven bailarín solamente le regalaba una mirada profunda y confundida, sin tener mínima idea de cómo proceder ante tal situación.

"¿Vienes aquí a menudo? Realmente es lo único hermoso de este mugroso edificio. Si no te importa, la próxima vez puedo acompañarte y compartimos ese encendedor que tienes en tus manos. " Jimin le comentó de forma casual, no dudando de agregar una sonrisa cálida, más que las sábanas que abrazaban el delgado cuerpo de Jungkook.

"Uh, no. No me molestaría. Puedes venir, digo, si tú quieres." Jungkook respondió, deseando con fervor devolver tan hermosa sonrisa que él le había dado hace unos segundos. Sin embargo, se limitó a ver hacia el suelo, ojeras notablemente en su rostro.

Jimin asintió en respuesta, mientras se dirigía a la esquina derecha del techo. Se arrodilló y recogió unos desgastados pero visiblemente limpios zapatos. Los miró con satisfacción y seguidamente añadió:

"El sol es el mejor método para secar cosas, ¿lo sabes? A veces dejo ropa por aquí ya que mi secadora es una mierda barata que compré por impulso en una tienda ubicada en el centro. No recomiendo que vayas allí. Además, el empleado del lugar fue un verdadero idiota conmigo."

Jungkook soltó una pequeña y casi inaudible risa al estar completamente seguro que se refería a su amigo Yoongi. No lo podía negar ya que era, de hecho, un idiota.

"En fín, chico del 420, nos vemos mañana. Cuento con que estés aquí y traigas tu encendedor. Yo me encargo de los cigarros" dijo Jimin, a punto de bajar las escaleras y resumir su camino hacia su pequeño hogar.

Jungkook se quedó inmóvil, estático en el techo del edificio. Se volvió a preguntar cómo carajos se había perdido de unos ojos tan cautivadores por tanto tiempo. Había una posibilidad de que fuera nuevo en el vecindario...no, imposible. La señora Kim le hubiera hecho saber que tendría un nuevo vecino. Entonces, ¿de dónde salió el misterioso chico de cabellos rubios y ojos de estrellas?

Cerró las puertas de hierro tras él y se dirigió nuevamente al apartamento 420, sin abandonar el pensamiento de Jimin en los oscuros corredores del piso. Abrió la puerta y colocó el encendedor en su lugar usual, tirando asimismo los converse que llevaba puestos ese día. El suave gruñido en su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en el día salvo por una barra de granola que un cliente decidió no llevar. Eran casí las 3AM, pero un pequeño bocado no hará daño antes de acostarse en su cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Su cocina no era la más limpia y organizada. Bueno, su apartamento en general. No tenía el tiempo o fuerza para mantener un orden que seguramente no duraría lo suficiente como para que amerite tanta dedicación. Usualmente, Jungkook después de bailar horas en el estudio de la universidad, regresaba a casa con el tiempo limitado y tiraba su ropa sudada en algún lado del piso para ponerse su uniforme y correr hacia el supermercado a dos cuadras del edificio. Sí, Jungkook era un desastre, pero no estaba para agradarle a los demás.

Abrió el refrigerador, se dio cuenta que no tenía exactamente tanto como para una cena gourmet y optó por agarrar una rodaja de pan y mantequilla de maní. No duró mucho en sus manos tan apetitoso manjar debido al hambre que sentía. Pero agradeció a los dioses que su cansancio era más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sentir. Entró a su habitación, se deshizo del uniforme que estorbaba su comodidad y se preparó para dormir. Se aseguró que la alarma fijada a las 6AM sonará lo más ruidoso posible y decidió escribirle a su mejor amigo antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y abandonarse en sus sueños.

"Tae, creo que hoy conocí a un ángel. Te cuento todo mañana. Y por cierto, devuelveme el libro que te presté hace dos meses idiota. Apuesto a que ni lo abriste."

A kilómetros de distancia, el teléfono de Taehyung vibra en su mesa de noche. No duda en revisar el mensaje una vez se da cuenta que es su joven amigo, y sonríe porque finalmente Jungkook podría encontrar el amor. Sí, Taehyung estaba ansioso por escuchar la historia de su hermano de otra madre.

"¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué despierto a esta hora?" Se despierta Hoseok, quien dormía pacíficamente al lado de su pequeño novio hasta que éste se movió abandonando los brazos que lo calentaban tiernamente.

"Era Jungkook. El idiota aún no entiende que otros tenemos horarios de sueño normales. Pero el mocoso ha conocido a alguien, me hace muy feliz. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, merece un poco de compañía." Contestó Tae, volviendo a acomodarse en la posición original, depositando un dulce beso en la mano de Hoseok.

"Mhm...bien por él, ¿durmamos, sí?" Dijo Hoseok, con cansancio notable a través de sus palabras casí incomprensibles.

Taehyung río suavemente y cerró sus ojos, preparándose para otro día más de lidiar con clientes malagradecidos y jefes malhumorados.

No, Taehyung no devolverá el libro que Jungkook le prestó meses atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueh, segundo capítulo.   
> Espero que sea de su agrado y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Lxs quiero♥ - Alex


	3. Tres.

**

\- Jimin, ¿Te diste cuenta que renunció Baekhyun del turno de la mañana? Dijo algo sobre mudarse con su novio a Yangcheon la próxima semana. Ese idiota es un suertudo.

\- Sin duda Chanyeol ha sido más que un buen novio para ese chico. Lo merece después de todo. Además, no tiene que trabajar en esta farmacia de...

Jimin le respondía con un tono de sosiego a su amigo, Kim Seokjin, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el dueño de la pequeña farmacia en la que trabajaba el joven de casi 23 años.

\- Oye, Jimin. Debido a que Baekhyun renunció esta mañana y no cuento con suficiente personal, te cambiaré del turno nocturno al de las 6AM. ¿Está claro? No quiero malditas excusas, suficiente tengo con Baekhyun y su "estoy enamorado. Las cuentas se pagan después".

El jefe, aunque aparenta una edad mayor por el estado demacrado y fatigado de su rostro, es todavía un joven que rápidamente perdió la felicidad de la juventud debido a los duros momentos que debió atravesar. Jimin, comprendiendo su situación, no hizo berrinche alguno, simplemente aceptó su mala suerte.

De todos modos, no es como que Jimin le pudiera decir que no. Necesita el estúpido trabajo para comer y no ser tan ignorante. El cansado chico solo asintió, recogió su mochila y se dirigió a la pequeña bodega detrás del mostrador donde su mejor amigo estaba sacando las nuevas medicinas de las cajas.

\- Jongdae me acaba de decir que me pasará al turno de la mañana, Jin. ¿Puede ser mi vida más mierda? Porque Dios me está probando que sí.

A Jimin no le molestaba madrugar, en lo absoluto. Perezoso es lo que menos era. El problema residía en que todos sus cursos en la universidad eran en la mañana, especialmente si estudiabas Artes Visuales como él. No era el mejor estudiante, pero sin duda se preocupaba por su educación ya que le costaba mucho.

\- ¡Jiminie, no me dejes! ¿A quién le voy a decir cuando Namjoon me diga cosas lindas mientras estamos en turno? ¿Quién me va a ayudar a apilar las cajas cuando mi hermoso trasero ande holgazán? No se vale. Me voy contigo, he dicho.

\- No seas idiota, recuerda que tienes la pasantía en ese programa de cocina que tanto querías. Te las podrás arreglar sin mí. Además tú ni siquiera recuerdas que estoy aquí porque pasas viendo a ese tipo todo el tiempo. Algún día se le va a caer el culo de tanto que lo ves.

\- Ya, ya. No tenías que ser tan grosero.

Jimin solo se rió y asintió al ver la expresión de descontento que tenía Jin en la cara. Se limitó únicamente a abrazarlo y luego se dirigió a las puertas de vidrio en la parte frontal del pequeño negocio, siendo despedido por un leve "ding". Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta el mugroso edificio en el que tenía la "fortuna" de vivir. Aunque realmente no se quejaba, peor era su situación hace apenas cinco años cuando supo lo que era vivir en las calles, desamparado y solo.

Mientras la música llenaba sus oídos y se aproximaba a su cálido hogar, se hundió en sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos de cuando su inocencia no había sido arrebatada y todavía tenía esperanza en este estúpido mundo. Todo eso fue reemplazado por odio y resentimiento. Maldecía su suerte, su vida, su destino, maldecía todo. Esconde todos esos fuertes sentimientos tras incontables mecanismos de defensa, falsa seguridad, sonrisas aparentadas. Son pocas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de entender qué pasa por la mente del chico. Y tampoco pretende explicarse a sí mismo, ya que lo último que desea es revivir los malos momentos de su infancia y temprana adolescencia.

Eran aproximadamente las 2AM cuando Jimin arribó a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta de madera oxidada, y colocó su mochila en el mueble frente a él. Tenía tantas ganas de tirarse al suelo, llorar un rato, y dormir. Pero recordó que había dejado sus converse en el techo del edificio para que se secaran rápido y pudiera usarlos mañana en la universidad. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa por unos joggers de algodón y una camiseta blanca, casi listo para dormir y sacar todo pensamiento destructivo de su mente. Antes de dirigirse al techo, echó un vistazo a los mensajes que le habían mandado mientras estaba de turno. No pudo evitar emocionarse por uno en particular:

De: **mushroom boi**

_[A las 7:43 P.M.]_

\- JIMIIIIIN, ADIVINA QUIÉN REGRESA A SEÚL LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA

_[A las 7:44 P.M.]_

\- Este nene

Taemin ha sido su mejor amigo desde hacía ya cuatro años, cuando el Jimin de 18 años vagaba por las calles de Seúl sin rumbo alguno. "mushroom", como Jimin le decía de cariño, creció en un orfanato sin conocer a sus padres biológicos. Y como la vida realmente puede joderte, lo trataban muy mal en dicha institución. Fue tal el abuso físico y psicológico, que Taemin optó por huir y refugiarse en lugares donde el frío era casi tan insoportable como la soledad. Conoció a Jimin por pura casualidad, mientras bailaba frente a los peatones de la ocupada calle con la esperanza de ganar al menos unos cuantos Won y comer algo decente ese día. El menor de mejillas rosadas y cabellos castaños pasaba por la misma calle luego de haber sido echado por la señora dueña del edificio donde Jimin solía sentarse en las gradas de afuera. Siendo un amante del arte en todos los aspectos, no podía pasar la oportunidad de decirle al bailarín lo mucho que disfrutó su presentación, pero que con mucho pesar, no podía darle nada a cambio.

\- Creo que tu compañía sería suficiente paga. Las calles se sienten más solitarias de lo que aparentan.

Con esto dicho, los jóvenes no volvieron a separarse el uno del otro, logrando tener una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Sin embargo, la vida realmente odiaba a Jimin porque, a pesar de que se sintió muy feliz por su amigo luego de conseguir una beca para estudiar baile gracias a un buen samaritano que reconoció su talento en la calle, Jimin volvería a estar solo. Taemin, con mucho pesar y con una promesa de regresar, se despidió de su mejor amigo y se mudó a Busan. Los años pasaron y Jimin pudo costearse un teléfono que agarrara internet. Buscar a su amigo fue la primera tarea que se dio, no siendo tan difícil después de todo. Después de llorar y reír por horas en el teléfono, era seguro asumir que mantenían la hermosa amistad que tanto ayudó a Jimin mientras se recuperaba del pozo profundo al que había caído. Por eso, cuando Taemin le escribió dándole las buenas noticias, sin duda el día de asco que Jimin tuvo mejoró. Pero eso no fue todo.

Jimin se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, ocupado respondiendo el mensaje de Tae, y se dirigió al techo para recuperar sus viejos converse y por fin dormir aunque sea unas horas. Al llegar al sitio en cuestión, se sorprendió un poco de ver una extraña figura cubierta por una sudadera negra, que extendía su mano derecha, cigarro visible entre sus dedos. Se detuvo un momento a admirarlo, no tenía idea de cuál era su nombre, pero estaba más que seguro que se trataba de su vecino, el del 420. Pocas han sido las veces que Jimin se ha deleitado en verlo, ya que el joven parece tener una agenda muy ocupada igual que él. Así que, verlo en un estado de serenidad y silencio, sentado en la silla de patio colocada casi a la orilla del techo causó en Jimin un sentimiento que no lograba comprender.

No sabe cuántos segundos transcurrieron, pero si estaba seguro que el joven frente a él se había llevado tremendo susto al darse la vuelta y ver a Jimin parado allí, sin agregar una palabra. Muchas cosas se pasaron por su mente en ese momento, uno que otro insulto a su dignidad y diferentes explicaciones para suavizar momento tan incómodo que causó esa madrugada. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir, ¿Cómo podía explicar su presencia? Seguramente el chico pensaba que Jimin era un idiota o no era capaz de poder hablar. Sin embargo, Jimin tenía que decir algo, y claro que tenía que decir lo más pendejo que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento:

\- Oye, ¿No eres tú el chico lindo que vive en el 420?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERCER CAAAAAAAP. No sabía que podía llegar tan lejos ssdsdSDSA.  
> Espero que les esté gustando, y ya saben, diganme que opinan y comenten sugerencias, prompts, cualquier cosita. Lxs amo, chau♥


	4. Cuatro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dejame conocerte Jungkook. Que este sea nuestro secreto, nuestro santuario, nuestro lugar de tranquilidad. Y cada día puedes decirme algo sobre ti, lo que sea y yo te diré algo de mí. ¿Qué te parece?"
> 
> ¿Aceptará?

\- 

La noche pasó relativamente rápido para Jungkook; después de todo, apenas dormía cinco horas al día. No necesitaba alarmas en el celular o comprar un despertador. El simple hecho de que madrugaba para hacer lo que más amaba - el baile - le daba suficiente energía para borrar cualquier mal sentimiento o recuerdo que haya experimentado el día anterior. Bailar era su catarsis. 

Sin embargo, el baile no era lo único que lo mantuvo motivado ese día. Recordó los eventos que tomaron lugar hacía algunas horas. "Jimin...", le gustaba el sonido de su nombre. Bueno, le gustaba todo de él. Solo pensar que el chico vivía a unos metros de su apartamento le revolvía el estómago como hace tiempo no sentía. Jungkook no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría hoy que se encuentre con él nuevamente. ¿Podría ser capaz de hablarle, o quedaría estupefacto y en rídiculo de nuevo? Lo único que Jungkook tenía claro en ese momento era que debía levantarse e ir a practicar al estudio con Hoseok. Llevaba algunas semanas practicando con él sin saber que era el amado de Taehyung. Él siempre lo mencionaba, pero aún con el pasar de los años, Jungkook no conocía a la persona que salvó a su amigo, como él mismo decía. Luego de un divertido pero tierno incidente, Jungkook se encontró con Hoseok y un afectuoso - demasiado, si le preguntan a Jungkook -Taehyung encima, rodeando la cintura del bailarín con sus largas y tonificadas piernas justo en el estudio donde bailaban. Fue un mero accidente, una mala sincronización de tiempo, pero asimismo, una sincronización muy conveniente y necesaria. 

Aparentemente, según los rumores de las chicas en el campus, un bailarín reconocido de Busan llegaría a entrenarlos unos meses para una competencia importante a finales de año. Era poco decir que Jungkook estaba emocionado. Él sentía, en muchas ocasiones, que no le daba la debida importancia a la danza. De alguna manera creía que si no sobresalía en lo que le gustaba, no tenía ningún sentido todo el sufrimiento de trabajar en un horrendo lugar para pagar sus estudios. Necesitaba entrar a esa competencia, demostrarle a quien sea que lo evaluara que él estaba hecho para bailar. Así que de ninguna manera Jungkook faltará a los ensayos a pesar de lo cansado que esté.

Sin más que pensar o meditar, Jungkook se levantó de su desordenada cama y, sin importarle el aspecto de su habitación, se limitó a darse un ducha, alistarse para la práctica, y salir del apartamento a un apresurado paso. 

\- 

\- ¡Mierda! Ya voy tarde.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras con las que Jimin comenzó el día. Y es que, luego de que su jefe cambiara su turno sin aviso alguno, su sistema aún le pide más minutos de descanso. Aunque no puede echarle la culpa completamente a su jefe; Jimin apenas pudo dormir tranquilamente sin desviar sus pensamientos al inevitable paraíso que era la mirada de su vecino Jungkook. A diferencia del menor, Jimin lo ha visto repetidas veces. Usualmente usa una sudadera negra, unos tenis del mismo color un poco deteriorados, y un semblante de tristeza que te invita a sufrir con él. Jimin reconocía esa mirada en cualquier lado ya que por muchos años, y aún en el presente, lo persigue. 

Usualmente, a Jimin le cuesta levantarse de su cama por la mañana a pesar de que su parte favorita del día es el amanecer. Está claro que él ama, no, adora ir a la universidad y trabajar en sus proyectos. Pero se podría decir que al joven le apasiona mucho más dormir. Esta mañana fue incluso más tormentosa, ya que sabía que debía trabajar en la farmacia primero y luego podría utilizar su amada cámara para continuar su proyecto de la clase. Jimin todavía está molesto con su jefe porque jodió completamente su horario al cambiarlo, pero no hay mucho que hacer si necesitas sobrevivir en un mundo tan caótico y miserable. 

Jimin era sumamente organizado con sus cosas. Su filosofía era que si le costaba dinero, debía tratarlo con sumo cuidado y utilizarlo de la manera correcta. Es por esto que su apartamento estaba nítidamente ordenado, no había siquiera un papel fuera de su lugar. Claro está que para el precio de alquiler que tenía este lugar, tampoco parecía como aquellos apartamentos escandinavos que miraba en línea y anhelaba poseer. Pero el orden y la limpieza sí que le proveía otro tipo de sentimiento al chico, realmente provocaba satisfacción y control de su vida. 

Rápidamente, se despojó de sus prendas, tomó una fría y apresurada ducha, y se vistió para ir al trabajo. Mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles que lo llevaban a la humilde farmacia, recordó que su mejor amigo Taemin había regresado a Seúl. Estaba sumamente emocionado de reunirse con él el fin de semana. Apenas era Miércoles, pero ciertamente esperaba el sábado con antelación. Taemin le comentó que regresaba con un propósito específico: entrenaría a unos chicos de la universidad para una competencia importante que sería dentro de tres meses. Jimin estaba realmente orgulloso de su mejor amigo, y aunque alguien podría malpensar que tiene envidia, es totalmente lo contrario. Jimin no puede negar que hubiera deseado que alguien lo reconociera por su talento y le diera una oportunidad de mejorarlo, pero lo está haciendo por su cuenta y eso tiene mucho mérito igual. 

Entró por la puerta trasera de la farmacia, entró al pequeño baño y se colocó la camisa polo blanca que lo identificaba como parte de la tienda. Por fortuna, su nuevo compañero de turno siempre estaba temprano y logró cubrir los pocos minutos que Jimin estuvo ausente. Y así, el día pasó lentamente cuando llegó el momento de abandonar el puesto y dirigirse a la universidad. Estaba un poco nervioso porque se había acostumbrado a la calidez de la mañana que lo envolvía cuando llegaba al relativamente grande campus. Jimin se sentía a gusto con sus cursos matutinos y con los amigos que había logrado hacer durante ese tiempo. No había tenido la oportunidad de asistir en las tardes a menos que tuviera que filmar o estar presente en algún evento. Pero allí se encontraba Jimin, venciendo sus temores irracionales con cada paso que daba en el pavimento. 

-

El chillido agudo y sonoroso de la puerta le dio la bienvenida a Jungkook como de costumbre. El día se fue demasiado lento para su gusto cuando lo único que deseaba era sentir en sus manos la contextura rugosa del papel y el adictivo sabor a tabaco escurrirse en su garganta. El ensayo con Hoseok lo dejó sumamente exhausto; se exigía de más sabiendo que estaba luchando por un puesto en la competencia de danza. Aún no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al que sería su entrenador por los próximos meses, pero si aprendió que su nombre era Taemin y que era reconocido por bailar en las calles cuando era un adolescente. Eso lo motivó mucho porque si él pudo lograrlo, seguramente Jungkook también.   
Eran casí la 1:00am cuando agarró el encendedor y se dirigió al techo del edificio. Aparte de querer sentir el cigarro entre sus dedos, quería complacer a sus ojos con la hermosa apariencia de su vecino. No pudo evitar hablar de él mientras trabajaba con Taehyung. Si no habían clientes apresurados y maleducados, Jungkook no cerraría la boca sobre como Jimin le había robado el aliento la noche anterior. No era común que Jungkook se enamorara, peor que expresara sus sentimientos de manera tan deliberada y transparente. Tae estaba consciente de eso, por lo cual no le quitó el deseo de hablar y hablar a Jungkook. Claro que en vez de aquietar sus ansias por verlo, solo florecían más los posibles escenarios en los que se vería involucrado el pelinegro.  
Jungkook arribó al techo cuando, para su sorpresa, un rubio chico de baja estatura lo esperaba sentado en la orilla del edificio.

\- No esperaba que estuvieras aquí tan rápido. Ehh, digo, no es que me moleste.

Jimin rió un poco al observar la naturaleza ansiosa del chico que estaba frente a él.

\- ¿Sabes? Quedé en verte aquí a altas horas de la noche sin saber siquiera cómo te llamas. Hasta donde sé, podrías asesinarme y hacerlo parecer un suicidio.

Jungkook se dio una cachetada mental. ¡Por supuesto! No le había dicho su nombre aún. Y es que, además no ser bueno interactuando con los demás, era un millón de veces más complicado decir algo cuando te atragantas con tus propias palabras.

\- Ah, lo siento. Me llamo Jungkook y prometo que no soy un asesino. Solo me gusta matar el tiempo mientras fumo y observo las calles.

\- Qué poetico eres Jungkook, me gusta. Venga, no tengas pena. Sientate conmigo, aquí traje los cigarros como lo prometí.

Jimin le regaló una gran sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta a la ciudad y hundirse en la belleza que lo rodeaba - y no solo se refería a las calles -. Jungkook, por su parte, se sentó al lado izquierdo del joven rubio y sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo. Con un rápido movimiento, encendió el cigarro de su compañero y luego el suyo. Los primeros minutos pasaron dolorosamente silenciosos, no encontraban la manera de comenzar la conversación a pesar de que habían tantas cosas que querían saber del otro. Es curioso, casí irónico que el silencio predominaba en un ambiente tan ruidoso y penetrante.

\- Jungkook, ¿hace cuánto haces esto? Venir a la azotea y fumar a medianoche digo.

Jungkook lo pensó por un corto instante. Realmente no recordaba con lujo de detalles la primera vez que lo hizo, pero algo que no lo ha abandonado desde entonces es el gratificante sentimiento de paz y calma que sintió esa vez.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez hace dos o tres meses. He vivido en este edificio por años, pero no siempre he sido un fumador tan prolífico -rió suavemente-

Jimin suspiró auditivamente y recordó cuando se mudó al edificio hacía ya cinco meses. Era necesario ya que el lugar donde vivía fue confiscado por el banco y vendido a un tipo rico que lo convirtio en oficinas de su empresa. No era culpa de Jimin que el terrateniente tuviera deudas hasta con la de la pulpería y le embargaran el edificio, pero aún así Jimin junto con otros sufrió las consecuencias. Aunque le costó encontrar un buen lugar para vivir, estaba contento con el resultado. Y como beneficio extra, era vecino de Jungkook y podía verlo cuantas veces pudiera.

\- Que divertido. He vivido en el edificio por tres meses y nunca me viste. ¿Que acaso no sales o te interesa saber quienes son tus vecinos?

Jungkook sabía que Jimin estaba bromeando luego de que soltó una dulce risa. Provocaba en él la misma satisfacción que colocarse los audifonos y escuchar música de una tierra lejana. Aún así, Se sentía apenado por tal comentario, ya que no se alejaba de su realidad. Jungkook huye de las interacciones sociales en la medida que puede. No se siente muy comodo cuando la señora del tercer piso lo ve de pies a cabeza cada vez que va para la universidad. Odia con todo su ser tener que saludar diariamente al hombre de aspecto descuidado que lee el periódico en la entrada del edificio. Debe fingir una sonrisa cada vez que la mujer del apartamento 212 lo saluda en el pasillo y le recalca que su hija de 25 años aún es soltera. No puede evitarlo, no está en él ser carismático y amigable.

\- Disculpa...no suelo convivir con los demás. A veces es muy difícil siquiera encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarme.

Jimin se levantó de la orilla de la azotea y extendió su mano al joven que se encontraba a su lado. Apagó el cigarro con el zapato y con una mirada profunda le respondió a un Jungkook absorbido en el momento

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo entiendo, no creas que es fácil para mí igual. Pero se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea. Yo sé que no nos conocemos hasta hace un día, pero tu presencia me calma de alguna manera. Dejame conocerte Jungkook. Que este sea nuestro secreto, nuestro santuario, nuestro lugar de tranquilidad. Y cada día puedes decirme algo sobre ti, lo que sea y yo te diré algo de mí. ¿Qué te parece?

Jungkook lentamente sentía que se deslizaba de la realidad y caía en un profundo sueño, una utopía donde todos sus problemas se desvanecían. ¿Qué hizo Jungkook para que Dios finalmente lo escuchara y lo salvara de tal manera? No lo podía asimilar. Pero ni en broma negaría una oferta como esa. Finalmente sintió que tenía una oportunidad para derrotar la profunda soledad que lo acompañaba como sombra constantemente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero te advierto, no soy muy interesante que digamos. Como verás, soy 90% un caos mental y 10% un conjunto de intereses raros mezclados con ideas bizarras.

\- ¡No me jodas! Si eres un poema andante. Me agradas mucho, te veo mañana aquí mismo.

Sin más, Jimin entró nuevamente al edificio y volteó a ver al chico una última vez para resumir sus pasos y entrar al apartamento. En ningún momento se pudo borrar la sonrisa que Jungkook había logrado dibujar en su rostro, y esa noche durmió pensando en los ojos tristes de su vecino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno...capítulo 4 listo.   
> Espero que no me maten por actualizar tan tarde dkjgk. Planeo escribir más novelas y uno que otro one-shot así que esperen eso igual.   
> Muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por leerme.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera publicación, espero que la disfruten. Los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero prometo mejorar addsdf.   
> Si les ha gustado, favor compartan y comenten, me alegra el día escuchar de ustedes.   
> Siganme en twitter bajo el user @/btsaresaviors, chau♥.


End file.
